Agent en Détresse
by Love-Densi
Summary: Kensi a déclenché l'alerte d'agent en détresse, et Deeks est injoignable. L'équipe va-t-elle réussir à s'en sortir une fois de plus ? Vous le découvrirez en venant lire ...
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère que vous allez aimer :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Enfin cette journée se termine" Annonça le chef d'équipe, mettant son sac sur son épaule s'apprêtant à partir avec son équipier pour aller boire une bière dans un bar.

"Ça tu l'as dit ! Les gentils battent toujours les méchants, n'est-ce pas G ?" Déclara Sam, suivant les pas de son partenaire.

"Ça dépend de ta définition de gentil." Taquina Callen.

« Ah non, non, non ! Tu vas pas recommencer avec tes définitions ! » S'exclama à nouveau Sam.

« Si tu me laisse manger chez toi ce soir, j'arrêterai. » Proposa Callen.

« Je t'ai juste proposé une bière mais tu sais bien que Michelle va te proposer de rester pour le repas de toute façon. » Lui répondit-il.

« J'ai bien peur de ruiner vos plans messieurs.» Annonça Hetty.

« Quoi ? Mais vous venez de dire qu'on pouvez rentrer ! » S'exclama Callen, qui avait vraiment besoin de sa bière, après une longue journée.

« Mlle Blye vient de faire déclencher son 'Agent En Détresse' » dit Hetty « Ce n'est en aucun cas un exercice et encore moins une blague. »

Les deux équipiers se regardèrent une seconde, puis montèrent vers l'OPS, accompagnés d'Hetty. Nell et Eric étaient déjà présents, en train de faire des recherches sur le problème de Kensi.

« Mlle Jones » dit Hetty afin que le debriefing commence.

Nell se leva et se dirigea vers le grand écran, sa tablette à la main pour commencer son discours. « Kensi a fait sonner son alerte il y a 10 minutes. On a essayé de l'appeler, mais on tombe directement sur sa messagerie. On a donc essayé de la tracer mais son téléphone est en fait éteint, ou cassé ... » Elle marqua une pause puis repris « Eric a donc retracé tout son chemin depuis qu'elle a quitté l'OPS, c'est-à-dire, il y a 30 minutes » Finit-elle, laissant son acolyte prendre le relais.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se lever, mais tourna juste sa chaise de façon à être face à Callen, Sam, Hetty, et Nell. « A l'aide des caméras de surveillance j'ai pu suivre son trajet, mais elle n'est pas rentré chez elle. »

« Elle est peut-être parti chez Deeks, j'ai remarqué qu'elle y allait de temps en temps en ce moment. » Le coupa Callen.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début, mais ce n'est pas la bonne direction. » Continua-t-il avant de se faire couper une autre fois.

« Elle a peut-être pris une autre direction pour éviter la routine. » Proposa Sam.

« Si vous me laissiez finir, je vous dirai qu'elle n'est pas chez Deeks. J'ai suivi son trajet complet. » Souffla Eric.

« Tu pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ? On a pas le temps de faire des devinettes, Kensi est sûrement en danger ! » S'exclama Callen.

Eric commença à répliquer mais Hetty interrompit tout le monde. « On a pas le temps de se chamailler, surtout sachant que vous n'êtes que tout les quatre à pouvoir aider Mlle Blye ».

« Deeks ne va pas revenir sachant que Kensi est en danger ? » Questionna Callen.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse compter sur sa présence. En attendant, retrouvez moi Mlle Blye en vie le plus rapidement possible» Déclara Hetty, qui descendit à son bureau, les laissant commencer l'enquête d'eux-même.

« J'espère vraiment que Deeks va pouvoir venir nous aider ... » Soupira Nell.

« Moi aussi, mais pour l'instant, on doit comprendre où est passé Kensi » lui répondit Callen.

« Je n'avais pas fini tout à l'heure, Kensi s'est arrêté à un magasin, mais n'a pas reprit sa voiture depuis. » Il regarda ses collègues puis repris « j'ai reçu une alerte de la LAPD, ce magasin a été victime d'une prise d'otage. »

« Tu penses que c'est pour ça que Kensi a déclenché son alerte ou tu penses qu'il y a plus ? » Demanda Callen.

« C'est pas déjà assez ? » S'étonna Nell.

« A vrai dire Nell, il y a plus ... » Il s'arrêta de parler pour lui donner un regard de soutien, et reprit quelques secondes après « la prise d'otage s'est terminée il y a 13 minutes, tout les otages sont sortis, et il n'y a pas de trace de Kensi. De plus elle a déclenché son alerte il y a 11 minutes maintenant. »

« C'est donc pas en rapport avec la prise d'otage » Dit Sam.

« Mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence » rajouta Callen. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre Eric, on va se rendre au magasin ».

« Mis à part que le voiture de Kensi est toujours sur le parking, je n'ai rien d'autre. On continue de chercher avec Nell pendant ce temps. Je vous envoie l'adresse du magasin sur vos téléphones. » Répondit-il.

Les deux analystes retournèrent à fouiner sur leurs ordinateurs pendant que Callen et Sam se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Pendant ce temps, au bureau d'Hetty …

« Non ![...] Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi ! [...] Je peux détruire votre carrière quand je le veux ! […] Il est des nôtres ! […] Ce n'est que de la paperasse ça ! […] Vous allez le regrettez, et très rapidement ! » Hetty hurla au téléphone, puis le raccrocha violemment. Non, Deeks n'allait pas revenir maintenant ...

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! :) Cette fiction n'est pas du tout écrite en entière, loin de là d'ailleurs, il y aura donc sûrement de longues attentes entre chaque chapitre, je suppose ... Comme elle n'est pas finie d'être écrite vous pouvez me laissez des idées ou des envies que je pourrais ajouter dans l'histoire. Comme vous voulez ! J'espère en tout cas que ce début de fiction vous a plu ! Trêve de blabla, on se revoit au prochain chapitre, ou peut-être avant dans une de vos review ? ^^_  
_**~Mo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos review, ça fait super plaisir :D En espérant que vous aimerez la suite :) Bonne lecture_

* * *

Sam et Callen arrivèrent au magasin. Des dizaines de voitures de police étaient sur place, ainsi que des ambulances et des camions de pompiers. Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée du magasin quand un policier les arrêta, leur précisant que c'était une scène de crime. Ils eurent juste besoin de montrer leur badge et il les laissa passer, surpris que le NCIS s'intéresse à cette enquête. Les deux agents virent deux corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, et se regardèrent inquiets que l'un d'eux soit celui de Kensi. Leurs inquiétudes ne durèrent pas longtemps puisque le médecin légiste leur affirma que les deux corps étaient des hommes. Ils continuèrent donc à inspecter le magasin, en espérant trouver le moindre indice que Kensi aurait pu leur laisser. Ce n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard que Sam appela son équipier pour lui annoncer qu'il avait trouver le badge de Kensi. La porte de derrière du magasin donnait sur une petite ruelle, et c'est là qu'il l'avait trouvé. Ils appelèrent Eric pour qu'il trouve des caméras de surveillance à partir de cette ruelle.

« Au moins, elle a toujours ces armes » Conclu le chef d'équipe, qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

« Si, ils ne lui ont pas pris ... » Se désespéra Sam.

« Oui ... » S'accorda Callen. «Tu penses qu'elle a fait tomber son badge exprès ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Aucune idée, mais ça nous donne un indice, de toute façon. » Lui répondit-il. « On devrait interroger des témoins, il y a bien un ex-otage qui a vu quelque chose ! ».

Sur ce, les deux agent retournèrent devant le magasin, pour interroger quelques témoins. Malgré le refus de quelques ambulanciers, ils réussirent à parler à un ex-otage. Celui-ci était toujours assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, un ambulancier vérifiant encore les blessures de ce monsieur.

Callen commença par lui montrer une photo de Kensi sur son téléphone. « Est-ce que vous la reconnaissez ? Était-elle avec vous lors de la prise d'otage ? » Demanda calmement Callen.

« Oui, elle n'arrêtait pas de lancer des piques aux preneurs d'otages, on aurait dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais un des gars l'a frappé au visage, et ça l'a un peu assommée. » Affirma-t-il, prenant ensuite une gorgée d'eau d'un gobelet que l'ambulancier venait de lui donner.

« Et avez-vous vu où est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmenée ? » Demanda Sam.

« Ils ne l'ont pas emmenée, je les ai vu partir, et cette femme était encore là. » Leur répondit-il.

Les deux équipiers se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas cette situation. Ils l'interrogèrent un peu plus, pour qu'il leur décrivent l'aspect des preneurs d'otages, même si ce n'était sûrement pas eux qui détenait désormais Kensi.

* * *

Kensi se réveilla difficilement sur un sol en béton. La pièce dans laquelle elle était, était très sombre et très poussiéreuse. Elle toussa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'habituer à cet atmosphère. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ne vit aucune fenêtre, et aucun meuble. Il n'y avait qu'une porte en béton et un petit drap blanc, plutôt gris à cause de la poussière, dans cette pièce. 'Où est-ce que je suis tombée encore ?' pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme vérifia juste après si elle détenait encore son arme de service, mais malheureusement pour elle, ses détenteurs l'avaient prise. Elle vérifia ensuite si elle avait son arme de secours, mais encore une fois, le ressors était le même. Mais lorsqu'elle chercha son couteau, enfin celui de son père, que Deeks lui avait rendu quelques mois plus tôt, elle fut à la fois surprise et heureuse de le trouver, toujours bien accroché à son soutien-gorge.

« J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais merci Deeks de m'avoir rendu ce couteau » Se parla-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle décida de se lever, avec difficulté, pour vérifier si, par miracle, la porte ne serait pas ouverte. Elle eu plusieurs vertiges alors qu'elle ne faisait que quelques pas pour atteindre la porte qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Bien évidemment lorsqu'elle enclencha la porte, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Kensi se résigna donc à se rasseoir, se recouvrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec le drap. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et lorsqu'elle porta sa main à sa tempe, elle senti un liquide sur ses doigts. Oui, elle saignait, et ce n'était pas bon signe, car elle attraperait sûrement une infection dans un endroit pareil. Ne résistant plus, elle s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

'Dans quelques jours, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, mon vieux' se dit-il. 'T'as réussi à gagner leur confiance, dans pas longtemps, ils te confiront les informations dont tu as besoin'.

Deeks s'allongea sur son lit, après une nouvelle journée d'infiltration pour la LAPD, sans renfort, bien évidemment. Il repensa aux papiers qu'Hetty lui avait donné plusieurs années auparavant. Il aurait dû les signer à ce moment-là. Il ne serait pas là, loin de son équipe, et loin de sa petite amie, s'il les avait signés. Il ne serait pas inquiet à ce qu'il arrive un malheur à son équipière parce qu'il ne serait pas là pour surveiller ses arrières. Il ne serait pas non plus inquiet pour lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas de renfort. C'est avec des regrets plein la tête qu'il s'endormit dans un lit moins que confortable mais qui ferait l'affaire le temps de cette infiltration qui durait maintenant depuis plus de deux semaines. Avec aucun contact de son équipe, sa vraie équipe, ou plutôt sa famille.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 terminée ! Le mystère de Deeks s'éclaircit un peu ^^ J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Faites le moi savoir :D_

_A bientôt. **~Mo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à vous le poster ... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kensi fut réveillée par un homme lui tirant les cheveux par derrière et lui jetant de l'eau sur la figure. Quand il réalisa qu'elle était sortie de son sommeil, il arrêta de lui jeter l'eau mais tira ses cheveux encore plus fort.

L'agent venant de sortir de sa torpeur essaya de lutter, mais se résigna rapidement pour éviter d'aggraver la situation. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme arrêta tout ses mouvements pendant une quinzaine de secondes, puis se déplaça afin d'être face à Kensi, il s'agenouilla et chuchota « Ton pire cauchemar. »

Kensi repensa tout de suite à l'Afghanistan, la torture qu'elle et Jack avaient subi, et le manque de nourriture, d'eau, de lumière, de son équipe, de Deeks.

Cet homme n'avait aucune idée de la définition de cauchemar. Certes, elle était un peu inquiète de ce qu'il allait lui faire, mais elle avait déjà survécu à l'enfer, elle pourrait survivre à ça. Quoi que « ça » soit.  
Des cauchemars, elles en faisait quasiment toutes les nuits, surtout quand elle dormait seule. Ses cauchemars étaient en général des flash-back de l'Afghanistan, mais ça arrivait qu'elle 'rêve' aussi de la torture de son partenaire. Mais son pire cauchemar était censé être derrière elle …

Kensi redouta de vivre un autre cauchemar, elle ne survivrait peut-être pas à celui-là, même si elle en sortait vivante. Alors, elle fit ce qui la ferait tenir le plus longtemps possible : penser à Deeks.  
Il avait très bien résumé quand il lui avait avoué que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait tenu. C'était réciproque pour elle. Son sourire…, son rire..., tout...

Kensi était encore dans ses pensées quand l'homme lui parla à nouveau, cette fois-ci en criant. « T'as rien à redire ? Tu t'avoues déjà vaincue ? C'était beaucoup plus simple que je n'aurai imaginé ! » Puis, il sourit.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard noir, empli de haine. « J'ai pas peur de toi. Tu peux me faire toutes les vacheries que tu veux, j'ai confiance en mon équipe, ils viendront me chercher. »

« J'étais persuadé que ton partenaire, enfin devrais-je dire ton petit ami, n'était pas là ... » Il fit mine de réfléchir. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en mission … Sous couverture ... ».

Kensi écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Deeks était sous couverture ? Était-il découvert ? « Quoi ? Vous avez vraiment des mauvaises sources ! » Menti-t-elle, essayant de garder la couverture de Deeks, quelque soit sa couverture.

En plus de s'inquiéter pour son état, elle commença à s'inquiéter davantage pour son petit ami.

* * *

Deeks tapa un peu partout avec sa main droite sur sa table de nuit pour essayer d'arrêter le réveil. Il voulait s'accorder quelques minutes de sommeil en plus, mais se résigna à se lever et se préparer quand il pensa « Plus vite tu termines la mission, plus vite tu rentres à la maison ». Il alla donc prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis sa douche, et se rendit à un point de rendez-vous qu'il avait convenu avec Josh McTor, l'homme qu'il devait surveiller et attraper en flagrant délit.

Son point de rendez-vous était dans un lieu public, il n'avait donc pas trop à se soucier pour sa vie, mais c'est justement ce qu'il l'inquiétait.

Il se rendit donc dans le café quinze minutes en avance, pour observer si des complices de Josh arriveraient avant lui. Il commanda un café noir à la serveuse, puis s'assit sur une petite banquette en attendant Josh.

Celui-ci arriva au même moment que la serveuse lui donna son café, il la remercia et lui laissa un petit pourboire, en lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis repartit faire son travail, au bar du café.

Deeks prit une gorgée avant de questionner Josh « Pourquoi on se voit dans un lieu public ? Je pensais qu'on parlerait affaire ... »

« C'est ce qu'on va faire, mais je ne te fais pas encore assez confiance pour t'emmener au sous-sol » sourit-il.

Deeks leva un sourcil. « Au sous-sol ? »

À nouveau Josh sourit « Oui, tu sais, là où je fais mes affaires ... » Il n'attendit pas que Deeks réponde pour enchaîner « Pour que je puisse te faire pleinement confiance, tu vas me faire un petit boulot. »

« Quel type de boulot ? »

Josh chuchota « Tu vas me ramener une fille ».

Deeks souffla « Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Deeks souffla une nouvelle fois, mais s'il voulait entrer dans son sous-sol, il était obligé de faire le boulot que lui avait ordonné Josh. « Quel type de fille tu veux ? »

* * *

Callen et Sam rentrèrent à l'OPS. Sam monta en salle des opérations, voir si Nell et Eric avaient du nouveau et les informer des nouvelles que lui et Callen avaient eu.

C'est lui qui commença à parler « Les preneurs d'otages du magasin ne sont pas ceux de Kensi. Un témoin nous affirme que lorsqu'ils sont partis, Kensi était encore dans le magasin. Mais personne ne l'a vue disparaître après ... »

« Comment est-ce possible que personne ne l'ai vue disparaître ? » Dit Nell.

« Ils étaient tous en état de choc … Ou ... » Il fit une petite pause et reprit « Elle a été enlevée pendant que les secours sortaient les otages » Répondit Sam, qui venait de trouver une hypothèse à leur problème. « Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur la ruelle ? »

« Il y a bien une caméra, et on voit Kensi se battre avec deux hommes, mais on ne voit pas leur visages ... » Dit Eric, puis actionna le bouton play, afin que Sam puisse voir la vidéo. « Tout s'est passé très vite. »

« Je vois ça Eric, on peut voir la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule ! Tu as cherché ? »

« Oui, déclaré volé il y a 10 heures » Répondit-il.

« Est-ce que tu as pu les suivre jusqu'à leur destination grâce aux caméras ? » Demanda Sam.

« Non, je les ai perdu presque immédiatement après qu'ils aient quittés la ruelle » Déclara Eric.

* * *

Callen, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne. Elle était au téléphone, mais quand elle le vit arriver, elle lui fit signe d'approcher, et raccrocher quasiment aussitôt.

« Du nouveau Mr Callen ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quand revient Deeks ? On a besoin de lui ! Et il mérite de savoir que son équipière s'est faite enlevée ! » Demanda-t-il à son tour, en ignorant la question d'Hetty.

Hetty, fit mine de ne pas voir le changement de sujet « Je ne peux rien faire, il est sous la direction de Bates pour l'instant. Apparemment il ne peut sous aucun cas être dérangé, et surtout pas par nous. »

Callen haussa un peu le ton « Comment ça, surtout pas par nous ? »

« Ce sont ces mots, Mr Callen, pas les miens. Contentez vous de retrouver Mlle Blye, et je ferai en sorte qu'à son retour Mr Deeks ne retourne plus à la LAPD. »

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) **~Mo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :D Désolée pour cette attente :/ Bonne lecture **

* * *

Callen rejoignit son équipe en salle des opérations, faisant un signe négatif à son équipier, pour lui annoncer que Deeks ne reviendrait officiellement pas pour l'enquête. Il regarda l'écran géant quelques secondes pour chercher des informations sur l'enquête.

Puis, il demanda « Vous avez du nouveau ? »

C'est Sam qui lui répondit « Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que la voiture dans laquelle ils ont emmenés Kensi a été volé il y a 10 heures. Et qu'on a perdu leur trace quelques secondes après. »

« Donc, on a rien » Renchérit le chef d'équipe.

« Je pense tout de même avoir une théorie pour que Kensi ait disparu sans que personne ne l'aie vu. » Déclara Sam.

Son équipier lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il continue sa pensée. « Je pense que les ravisseurs l'ont emmené pendant que les ambulanciers faisaient sortir les otages. »

« Oui, mais quelqu'un aurait quand même dû voir quelque chose, même si la plupart des otages étaient sorti »

« Eric » Sam le désigna du doigt « est-ce que l'on voit sur la vidéo les corps des ravisseurs ? »

Eric chercha rapidement sur son ordinateur puis donna rapidement sa réponse « Oui »

« Très bien » Répondit Sam « est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas des tenues d'ambulanciers ou de pompiers sur eux ? »

« Si, des tenues d'ambulanciers» Affirma Eric « Pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? »

« On va chercher combien d'ambulanciers il devait y avoir sur place, pour qu'on sache si ce sont des imposteurs ou si ce sont de vrais ambulanciers » Déclara Nell.

« Très bien, merci Nell » Remercia Callen.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant, nous ? » Demanda Sam.

« J'en ai aucune idée ... »

* * *

Deeks venait de se faire donner l'ordre d'enlever une fille, comme un test de confiance. Il quitta le café peu de temps après. Il fallait qu'il appelle son patron pour qu'une flic soit sous couverture avec lui, il n'allait tout de même pas enlever une fille pour de vrai.

Bates le rejoignit à son appartement de couverture accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme. Il fit les présentations, la fille s'appelait Amy. Bates reparti cinq petites minutes après, les laissant seuls, pour réfléchir à leur plan et à leur mission.

C'est Deeks qui commença à parler. « Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je suis désolée de t'embarquer là dedans ... ».

Amy l'interrompit « J'ai choisi d'être flic, je savais bien qu'il y aurait des missions sous couvertures dangereuses, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! »

« Très bien. Alors plus vite on commence, plus vite on rentrera chez nous ! » Dit Deeks. « Je vais faire semblant de t'enlever près du café, à l'angle de la rue, pour qu'il y ait quelques témoins, sans pour autant que l'on m'empêche de te prendre. Il faut que tu fasses semblant de résister, pas trop non plus, que je puisse t'emmener le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite je t'emmènerai à l'endroit que Josh aura convenu et tu devras agir en tant que victime. Essaie de pleurer le plus possible pour que ça paraisse le plus réel possible. Et lorsque l'on saura l'endroit où il garde toutes ses victimes, on reviendra te chercher. » Finit-il d'expliquer.

« Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan ! Tu m'enlèves quand ? » Sourit-elle.

« Prends pas ça à la rigolade, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses tuer ! J'ai une famille qui m'attend ... » S'énerva légèrement le lieutenant.

« Non, non, je prends ça au sérieux, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère parce que tu as l'air vraiment tendu … Je suis désolée … Tu es papa ? » S'excusa t-elle.

« Non, quand je parle de famille je veux dire mes collègues, et ma petite amie … Mais tu as raison je suis tendu … Donc pour répondre à ta question je vais t'enlever dans une heure, grand maximum. » S'excusa t-il à son tour.

« C'est rapide ... » S'étonna Amy.

« Josh veut que je sois efficace … Et comme on est prêts, pourquoi attendre ? »

« Pas faux … Je vais me préparer alors. » Dit-elle.

45 minutes plus tard, Deeks attrapa le bras d'Amy, et mit une main à sa bouche, avant de la mettre dans sa fourgonnette. Il appela son contact.

« C'est bon, je l'ai, où est-ce que je te l'emmène ? » Informa Deeks à Josh.

« Tu vas pouvoir me l'emmener au sous-sol. » Répondit Josh.

« Au sous-sol, tu me fais confiance donc ? » S'étonna Deeks.

« Tu viens d'enlever une fille pour moi et tu vas me l'emmener, donc je dirai que oui. Et puis si jamais tu me fais un coup dans le dos, je n'aurais qu'à te tuer, après t'avoir torturé bien sûr. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, hein ? » Menaça Josh.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu peux me faire confiance. » Menti Deeks.

Il raccrocha une fois que Josh lui ai donné l'adresse du sous-sol. Il envoya un message à Bates d'un autre téléphone avant de se diriger au sous-sol.

Il roula pendant dix minutes et arriva enfin à l'endroit prévu. Deeks mit un bout de scotch sur sa 'victime' et sorti de la fourgonnette avec Amy. Josh l'attendait.

« T'as pris une bombe en plus ! » S'exclama Josh.

« Je me disais que ce serait ton type et que ça te ferai plaisir ! » Dit Deeks, soulagé qu'Amy plaise à ce criminel.

« Tu as bien fait ! Viens je vais te faire visiter. » Commença Josh. « Toi, tu viens aussi. » Poursuit-il en parlant d'Amy. Il l'a prit par le bras et la traîna le long de la visite.

Tout au long de sa visite, rien n'avait l'air suspect, malgré le fait que ce soit un entrepôt abandonné. Mais Josh s'arrêta net. « C'est là que tout commence, c'est là que tout est intéressant ! Tu es prêt ? »

Deeks hocha la tête, et souffla un bon coup, impatient de savoir ce que cachait ce sous-sol. Il espérait ne pas voir trop d'horreur … Josh ouvrit la porte en béton armé.

C'était une grande salle où l'on pouvait y voir plein de pièces où des dizaines de filles étaient retenues. Josh en pointa une du doigt. « C'est là qu'on va mettre celle que tu m'as amené. »

A nouveau, il hocha la tête. Il scruta chaque pièce mais son regard fut retenu sur la dernière.

'On dirait Kensi' pensa t-il.

« Kensi ... » Souffla t-il.

Et soudain tout fut noir pour lui.

* * *

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! :) On dirait que Deeks a retrouvé Kensi avant ses co-équipiers, sans savoir qu'il la cherchait ^^_  
_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **~Mo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tellement désolée pour ce loooooong retard ... Je n'ai aucune excuse mis à part la flemme :/ Mais voici le chapitre 5, en espérant que vous suivez toujours cette story ;)**

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_Deeks hocha la tête, et souffla un bon coup, impatient de savoir ce que cachait ce sous-sol. Il espérait ne pas voir trop d'horreur … Josh ouvrit la porte en béton armé._

_C'était une grande salle où l'on pouvait y voir plein de pièces où des dizaines de filles étaient retenues. Josh en pointa une du doigt. « C'est là qu'on va mettre celle que tu m'as amené. »_

_A nouveau, il hocha la tête. Il scruta chaque pièce mais son regard fut retenu sur la dernière._

_'On dirait Kensi' pensa t-il._

_« Kensi ... » Souffla t-il._

_Et soudain tout fut noir pour lui._

* * *

Après la visite de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé, Kensi n'avait revu personne depuis plusieurs heures, elle commençait à avoir faim, mais de toute façon, elle ne mangerait rien de ce qu'on lui donnerait, si jamais on lui donnait quelque chose. Elle était en train de réfléchir à comment elle pourrait sortir d'ici, vivante, quand elle entendit un gros bruit sourd, comme si un corps tombait, dans la pièce d'à côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle recula le plus possible, pour retarder le contact avec n'importe qui, qui viendrait dans la pièce. Mais la porte se referma bien vite, juste après avoir jeté un corps par terre. Kensi put observer que la personne était soit morte soit inconsciente. Elle décida de s'approcher de la personne pour tenter de l'aider mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle émit un soupir de surprise. C'était Deeks ! L'homme n'avait donc pas bluffer quand il avait dit qu'il savait que Deeks était sous couverture. Et le bruit sourd qu'elle avait entendu était sûrement une chute de Deeks. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre des ses émotions et revenir à elle-même avant de secourir Deeks.

Kensi le retourna, et prit son pouls, elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre contre ses doigts. Elle lui mit ensuite quelques petites claques afin de le réveiller, mais sans succès. En attendant qu'il se réveille, elle l'examina et pu remarquer que sous sa chevelure, il y avait du sang. Elle trifouilla un peu ses cheveux pour voir d'où le sang provenait quand elle sentit une grosse bosse et une entaille sur l'arrière du crâne. Il avait dû se prendre un bon coup.  
Elle s'assit et elle le rapprocha d'elle afin qu'il soit entre les jambes de Kensi et que sa tête soit contre le torse de Kensi. Elle le prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant brièvement les cheveux.

"Allez Deeks, tu dois te réveiller !" Dit-elle, sachant qu'il ne l'entendait sûrement pas. "Si tu te réveilles, t'auras le droit de choisir la station de radio de la voiture pendant une semaine" continua-t-elle. "T'es vraiment exigeant ! Bon, ok, pendant deux semaines, je ne t'accorderai pas plus alors tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant."

Cependant, il garda encore les yeux fermés. Deux heures plus tard, alors que Deeks ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, un homme entra dans la pièce. Le même homme que Kensi avait vu quelques heures auparavant, celui qui avait jeté Deeks par terre, et surement celui qui l'avait frappé. Il jeta une gamelle en inox par terre.

"Cherches pas il se réveillera pas, c'est un faible et un lâche ! Par contre toi, tu peux manger, je reviendrai dans une heure reprendre ton assiette" affirma l'homme.

"Tu parles d'une assiette" murmura Kensi. Qui ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce qu'il avait dit sur son équipier, car elle savait que ça n'arrangerait rien, même si l'envie de le défendre était très grande.

"Pardon ?" répondit-il "J'ai pas entendu ma jolie, tu peux répéter ?"

"Va te faire foutre, voilà ce que j'ai dit" répondit Kensi, qui finalement voulu se rebeller un peu.

"En voilà des jolies manières ... Bon je te laisse une heure, si t'as pas manger, tant pis pour toi" finit-il.

Il referma la porte. Kensi reposa la tête de Deeks par terre afin d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans la gamelle. Elle la ramener à côté de Deeks, et reprit leur position initiale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la gamelle: du riz. Ou plutôt du riz en bouilli. Déjà qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas manger ce qu'il lui donnerait mais en plus ça n'était pas appétissant du tout. Elle repoussa donc un peu la gamelle.

Deeks commença à ouvrir ses yeux quelques minutes après. Lorsque Kensi le vit, elle l'aida à se réveiller en recommençant à lui parler et lui redonner des toutes petites claques. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux, le regard perdu, se demandant où il pouvait bien être, et ce qu'il faisait là. Il sentit ensuite une odeur qu'il reconnut, celle de Kensi. Et soudain tout lui revint: il l'avait vu dans une pièce assez sombre et ensuite on l'avait assommé. Il se retourna pour voir si c'était bien Kensi. Elle lui sourit.

"Une vraie marmotte toi" blagua t-elle en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. "Tu m'as fait vraiment peur Deeks" reprit-elle, ensuite, plus sérieuse.

"Je vais bien." Assura-t-il "Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?"

"Longue histoire" souffla t-elle.

Il sourit "Je crois qu'on a le temps".

"Pas tant que ça, le mec revient dans moins d'une heure rechercher la gamelle. On peut préparer un plan pour le neutraliser maintenant qu'on est deux." Lui répondit-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible, j'ai infiltré son groupe, bon j'ai été grillé, mais j'ai pu voir qu'ils sont assez nombreux donc même si on le neutralise, les autres viendront nous tirer dessus, ils sont armés. En plus, derrière ce mur" il désigne le mur en face d'eux "il y a une vitre. Ils peuvent nous voir mais pas nous entendre." Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle souffla. "Alors tu comptes nous faire sortir comment ?"

"J'en ai aucune idée ... Je vais compter sur l'équipe pour nous sauver les miches !" Dit-il mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. "Donc en attendant, comment t'es arrivé ici ?"

"On venait de finir une enquête, Hetty nous a dit que l'on pouvait rentrer, je suis donc partie mais je me suis arrêté dans un magasin sur le chemin. Mais il y a eu une prise d'otage, de ce que j'en sais il y a eu deux morts. Je les ai un peu titillé et ils m'ont frappé au visage.  
Lorsqu'ils ont entendu les sirènes de la LAPD, ils ont enlevé leur combinaison noire. Ils étaient ensuite habillés en tenue d'ambulanciers, j'ai tout de suite compris comment ils allaient sortir sans éveiller les soupçons des flics. Ils sont sortis avec un otage chacun comme s'ils venaient de les sauver."

"Et alors ? Tu te retrouves prisonnières du groupe de Josh à cause de mecs qui braquent un magasin ? C'est pas logique" La coupa-t-il.

"Laisses moi finir ! J'ai pas pu me résoudre à les laisser partir sans qu'on les chope, je suis donc sorti à l'arrière du magasin pour les prendre par surprise, sauf que c'est eux qui m'ont surprise. Ils m'attendaient. Ils savaient qui j'étais. Un gars, je pense que c'est le chef donc ça doit être Josh m'a même parlé de toi.  
Je crois que la prise d'otage n'était qu'une mise en scène pour pouvoir me kidnapper. J'ai pas pu me défendre, ils étaient trop nombreux. Mais je crois que j'ai eu le temps de déclencher l'alerte d'agent en détresse, en tout cas j'espère parce que sinon l'équipe n'est pas encore au courant que j'ai disparue." Finit-elle.

"J'étais grillé depuis le début alors ... C'est de ma faute alors. Je suis désolé Kensi." Se maudit-il.

"C'est pas de ta faute Deeks ! Et puis l'équipe va nous retrouver t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir." Elle essayait de le convaincre, mais elle essayait de se convaincre elle-aussi, car elle ne savait pas si l'alerte avait eu le temps de se transmettre à l'OPS ou pas.

* * *

**Encore désolée pour l'attente ... J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà la fin de cette fiction ! Il était temps qu'elle se termine ^^ J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fiction malgré l'attente entre chaque chapitre ... **_

* * *

Nell appela Sam et Callen, pour leur prévenir qu'ils avaient du nouveau. Eric et elle avaient chercher le nombre d'ambulanciers prévus sur la scène de la prise d'otage. En les comptant sur la vidéo de surveillance, ils avaient pu se rendre compte que les deux preneurs d'otages alias les kidnappeurs de Kensi étaient de vrais ambulanciers. Ce qui leur avait facilité la tâche pour les identifier.

« Josh Kryger, et Marc Rams. Deux ambulanciers, sans casier judiciaire. John est marié à la sœur de Marc, elle s'appelle Amy. Marc est célibataire. Aucun des deux n'a d'enfant. Je vous ai envoyé leurs adresses sur vos téléphones. » Expliqua Nell.

« Merci Nell » Remercia Sam.

« On commence par celle de John, si ils ne sont pas chez lui, on verra sa femme, elle pourra peut-être nous dire où ils peuvent être. » Annonça G.

Et sur ce, ils partirent en direction de la maison de Josh, laissant Eric et Nell dans l'ops.

Deeks et Kensi étaient toujours dans la pièce, un peu plus sombre au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient. Leur seul espoir était que l'équipe les retrouve, ce qui ne leur plaisait pas du tout. A chaque idée que l'un avait pour s'échapper, l'autre trouvait une raison valable pour que cela ne fonctionne pas.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama Deeks.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Kensi, inquiète.

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, il y avait une flic sous couverture avec moi, Amy, on devait faire croire que je l'avait enlevé. Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas jetée avec toi en même temps que moi ? Tu penses qu'ils l'ont tuée ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée … Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est une flic ... » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'ils le savent, ils sont pas assez cons pour croire qu'un flic enlèverait une fille pour eux sans que ce soit une flic sous couverture. »

« Je sais, mais je ne vois pas d'explications …. » Finit-elle par dire tristement.

« Je vois » Fit-il lui aussi tristement.

Sam frappa à la porte, en criant «NCIS, ouvrez la porte ».

C'est une jeune femme, la petite trentaine, blonde, qui leur ouvrit, très surprise de la présence d'agents fédéraux à sa porte. « Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Est-ce que votre mari ou votre frère est ici ? » Demanda Sam assez froidement.

« Euh … Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ils vont bien ? » Demanda Amy assez paniquée.

« Oui, mais on a quelques questions à leur poser. Vous savez où ils pourraient être ? » Demanda Callen, plus chaleureusement que son équipier.

« Non, je ne sais pas du tout. Désolée ... »

« Très bien. Appelez nous si vous les voyez ou si vous avez des nouvelles. » Dit Callen en lui tendant sa carte.

« Je le ferai, merci. »

Callen et Sam repartirent dans la Challenger.

« Elle nous cache quelque chose. » Dit Sam.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on va la suivre. » Répondit Callen en souriant fièrement.

« Tu veux dire que je vais la suivre, non ? C'est moi qui conduit.» Sourit Sam également.

« Bref, démarre, tu vas déjà la perdre. » Répondit-il en insistant sur le 'tu'.

Sam lui lança un regard noir, et commença à suivre la voiture d'Amy qui les conduisit vers un entrepôt abandonné.

« Elle nous mâche le travail là ! » S'exclama Callen.

« Attends, on sait pas encore sur quoi on va tomber ... » Prévint Sam.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, arme à la main, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Les deux agents maîtrisèrent les deux gardes et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une porte où ils entendirent une dispute entre deux hommes et une femme. D'un signe de tête, ils défoncèrent la porte et entrèrent dans la pièce. Marc sortit un flingue, mais Sam le tua avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Quand à Josh et Amy, ils se rendirent sans rien essayer.

« Non, Marc, c'est pas possible …. » Pleura Amy.

« C'est ta faute, t'as été assez stupide pour te faire suivre ! » Lui cria son mari.

Elle pleura de plus belle, et Callen et Sam leur passèrent les menottes. Ils virent tout de suite la vitre qui leur permettaient de voir à travers et purent apercevoir Kensi et Deeks. Ils se ruèrent immédiatement pour aller les voir.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte Kensi et Deeks sursautèrent et lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était que leurs co-équipiers, ils sourient.

« Vous en avez mis du temps à venir » Dit Deeks.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? » Rigola Sam.

« Je suis mon équipière partout, même quand elle décide de se faire enlever. » Rigola Deeks également.

Kensi leva les yeux. « Longue histoire ».

« Vous avez retrouvé Amy ? » Demanda Deeks.

« Amy ? Comment tu l'as connaît ? » Demanda Callen, surpris.

« C'est une flic sous-couverture, elle m'a aidé à infiltrer le groupe de Josh.

« Désolé de t'annoncer que c'est une flic pourrie. C'est la femme de Josh. » Déclara Callen.

« Oh … Génial ... » Dit Deeks, ironiquement.

« Bon, il est grand temps de vous ramener à la maison les enfants. » Dit Sam à l'intention de Kensi et Deeks. « Hetty va être contente de vous revoir».

FIN


End file.
